WordStar:3.21/WS.INS
GP INSTALL. Strings 0x0-0x25 Program name and version. WordStar 3.21 CP/M86 GP Install 1.0a 0x34-0x3A WSU.CMD file. WSU.CMD 0x3E-0x43 See above. WS.CMD 0x111 Empty space. 0x114 Empty space. 0x117 Empty space. 0x11A Empty space. 0x11D Empty space. 0x120 Empty space. 0x123-0x148 ***** INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x14B Empty space. 0x14E-0x18B If you are installing a new copy of WORDSTAR, you must select 0x18E-0x1C9 letter A to install your terminal, then letter C to install 0x1CC-0x207 your printer. If your terminal is not listed on the Menu of 0x20A-0x246 Terminals, select letter B. If your printer is not listed on 0x249-0x284 the Menu of Printers, select letter F. Terminal and printer 0x287-0x2B6 installations are all you need to run WORDSTAR. 0x2B9-0x2F4 If you want to change a WORDSTAR feature, choose letter 0x2F7-0x330 E. If you need a custom installation of WORDSTAR which is 0x333-0x368 not covered by the first four menus, choose letter F. 0x3CC-0x3E0 A Menu of Terminals. 0x3E7-0x40A B Custom Installation of Terminals. 0x40D Empty space. 0x414-0x427 C Menu of Printers. 0x42A Empty space. 0x437-0x453 E Menu of WORDSTAR Features. 0x456 Empty space. 0x45D-0x47F F Custom Modification of WORDSTAR. 0x482 Empty space. 0x489-0x49D X Exit from INSTALL. 0x4A0 Empty space. 0x4A3-0x4D4 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/E/F/X). 0x538-0x56D The changes which you have made during this session of 0x572-0x5A8 INSTALL are currently only implemented on the temporary 0x5AD-0x5DE work file which will be deleted at the end of this 0x5E3-0x61B session. You may now save these changes in your installed 0x620-0x624 file 0x62A Empty space. 0x62F Empty space. 0x634-0x651 These are your current values. 0x656 Empty space. 0x666-0x67F Terminal : 0x694-0x6AD Printer : 0x6B2 Empty space. 0x6C6-0x6DF Communications protocol : 0x6FD-0x708 No protocol 0x710-0x722 "ETX/ACK" protocol 0x72A-0x73F "X-ON/X-OFF" protocol 0x753-0x76C Driver : 0x793-0x7A8 Primary "List" device 0x7B0-0x7C7 Secondary "List" device 0x7CF-0x7F6 Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports) 0x7FE-0x81F User-installed driver subroutines 0x824 Empty space. 0x828 Empty space. 0x82A-0x853 ***** Exit options menu. ***** 0x856 Empty space. 0x85A-0x88F A Save the changes made during this INSTALL session. 0x8F2-0x915 Your new installed WORDSTAR file is 0x91B Empty space. 0x926-0x95D B Quit this session of INSTALL without saving changes. 0x9C0-0x9EF This INSTALL session has been completed without 0x9F2-0xA00 saving changes. 0xA0A-0xA3C C Change any of your choices / Remain in INSTALL. 0xA3F Empty space. 0xA42-0xA6E Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C). 0xA7F-0xAA8 You are returning to the operating system. 0xAAD Empty space. 0xB13 Empty space. 0xB16 Empty space. 0xB19 Empty space. 0xB1C Empty space. 0xB1F Empty space. 0xB22 Empty space. 0xB25-0xB51 ***** TERMINAL INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0xB54 Empty space. 0xB57-0xB94 If your terminal was not listed on the menu of terminals 0xB97-0xBD2 you must give INSTALL some information about your terminal. 0xBD5-0xC0D This information should be in the manual that comes with 0xC10-0xC49 the terminal. If not talk to your dealer. Select A, and 0xC4C-0xC65 respond to the questions. 0xC68-0xC9D If you just want to change a feature, select the 0xCA0-0xCB3 appropriate letter. 0xCEF-0xD13 A Automatic install of all features. 0xD19-0xD29 B Terminal name. 0xD30-0xD3E C Screen size. 0xD45-0xD5A D Cursor positioning. 0xD61-0xD75 E Terminal start-up. 0xD79 Empty space. 0xD7C-0xD8C F Terminal exit. 0xD93-0xDA2 G Highlighting. 0xDA9-0xDC0 H Erase to end of line. 0xDC7-0xDD5 I Delete line. 0xDDC-0xDEA J Insert line. 0xDF1-0xE18 K Handling of last character on screen. 0xE1F-0xE3B X Exit to INSTALLATION menu. 0xE3E Empty space. 0xE41-0xE7E Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/F/G/H/I/J/K/X). 0xF13-0xF43 Automatic install of all terminal features. 0x1003-0x1025 Terminal Name (optional). 0x1031-0x1042 Current name is : 0x1053-0x106A Enter "C" to change, 0x106F-0x1095 to leave unchanged. 0x10A2-0x10A9 0x10EB-0x1101 Terminal name now is : 0x1120-0x114A New terminal (maximum 34 characters) : 0x1157-0x116D Terminal name now is : 0x1186-0x11A7 Empty spaces. 0x1247-0x1269 Delete Line (optional) 0x1272-0x12A1 This function deletes the screen line containing 0x12A6-0x12DF the cursor, moving the following screen lines up one line. 0x138B-0x13AD Screen size (optional). 0x13B6-0x13DA Use this function to alter the height 0x13DD-0x13FA (number of lines of text) and 0x13FF-0x1432 the width (number of possible characters in a line). 0x1457-0x1466 Current Height: 0x1494-0x1A42 Current Width: 0x1569-0x1587 Cursor positioning. 0x1590-0x15BF This function allows the cursor to be positioned 0x15C4-0x15EC at a given line and column on the screen. 0x1619-0x1650 Are there characters that must be sent before either the 0x1655-0x1683 line or column numbers are sent (e.g. ESC + )? 0x16F6-0x1731 Are there characters that must be sent after the line number 0x1736-0x1770 (or column number, whichever is first) and before the other 0x1775-0x1787 dimension is sent? 0x17FA-0x182B Are there characters to be sent after the line and 0x182E-0x183C column numbers 0x1841-0x184A are sent? 0x18C8-0x18F9 Is the colunm number sent before the line number? 0x190B-0x1914 Currently 0x1918-0x191C YES. 0x1924-0x192D Currently 0x1931-0x1934 NO. 0x193D-0x1958 Enter "Y" to set to Yes, 0x195D-0x1977 "N" to set to No, 0x197C-0x19A2 to leave unchanged. 0x19AF-0x19B6 0x19BB Empty space. 0x19CD-0x19D8 Now ... YES. 0x19E0-0x19EA Now ... NO. 0x1A0E-0x1A19 Now ... YES. 0x1A39-0x1A43 Now ... NO. 0x1A7C-0x1AB4 What character is sent to the terminal to signify line 1? 0x1ABD-0x1ACF Current value is : 0x1AF3-0x1B0A Enter "C" to change, 0x1B0F-0x1B35 to leave unchanged. 0x1B42-0x1B49 0x1B74-0x1B82 Character? 0x1B8F-0x1BC1 Line 1 is now signified by sending to the terminal 0x1BC4-0x1BCF character : 0x1C11-0x1C4B What character is sent to the terminal to signify colunm 1? 0x1C50-0x1C67 (usually same as above) 0x1C70-0x1C82 Current value is : 0x1CA6-0x1CBD Enter "C" to change, 0x1CC2-0x1CE8 to leave unchanged. 0x1CF5-0x1CFC 0x1D27-0x1D35 Character? 0x1D42-0x1D76 Column 1 is now signified by sending to the terminal 0x1D79-0x1D84 character : 0x1DDD-0x1E11 What types of codes are sent to send line and column 0x1E14-0x1E1B numbers? 0x1E20 Empty space. 0x1E2E-0x1E52 Currently : Single byte BINARY value. 0x1E5A-0x1E7B Currently : Multi Character ASCII. 0x1E80 Empty space. 0x1E8B Empty space. 0x1E99-0x1EB7 Now : Single byte BINARY value. 0x1EBF-0x1EDA Now : Multi Character ASCII. 0x1EDF-0x1EF9 A Multi Character ASCII. 0x1F00-0x1F1C Now : Multi-Character ASCII. 0x1F25-0x1F26 S 0x1F28-0x1F45 B Single byte BINARY value. 0x1F48 Empty space. 0x1F4B-0x1F75 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B), 0x1F78-0x1FA2 to leave unchanged. 0x1FA9-0x1FC7 Now : Single byte BINARY value. 0x2054-0x2069 Number of characters? 0x20F2-0x211A Terminal start-up (optional). 0x2123-0x2158 Some sequences such as auto page on, protect mode off, 0x215D-0x2197 conversation mode on, etc. may be output by WORDSTAR to the 0x219C-0x21B5 terminal to initialize it. 0x22D9-0x22FD Terminal exit (optional). 0x2306-0x233B Some sequences such as auto page on, protect mode off, 0x2340-0x2375 conversation mode on etc. may be input to the terminal 0x237A-0x238C on ending WORDSTAR. 0x2498-0x24B5 Delays (optional). 0x2598-0x25BB Highlighting (optional). 0x25C4-0x25E3 Highlighting can be achieved by 0x25E6-0x2601 bright/dim or inverse video. 0x2674-0x2696 Sequence to turn off high-lighting. 0x27BA-0x27E5 Erase to End of Line (optional). 0x27EE-0x2810 This function blanks all character 0x2813-0x282C positions from the current 0x2831-0x2866 cursor position to the end of the current screen line. 0x298A-0x29AC Insert Line (optional). 0x29B5-0x29EA The Insert function will insert a blank line above the 0x29EF-0x2A0A line containing the cursor. 0x2A0F Empty space. 0x2A14-0x2A4B *** NOTE *** If your terminal inserts blank lines below 0x2A50-0x2A8B the cursor line, you must specify a "cursor-up" 0x2A90-0x2AC5 control sequence before the "insert line" 0x2ACA-0x2AE7 control sequence. 0x2C0B-0x2C36 Handling of last character on screen. 0x2C3F-0x2C76 Some terminals recognize a character in the bottom right 0x2C7B-0x2CB1 screen position as a command to scroll the screen. This 0x2CB6-0x2CED feature must be known to control where text is displayed 0x2CF7-0x2D16 Does your terminal use this 0x2D19-0x2D36 position as a scroll command? 0x2D53-0x2D71 Currently ... NO (it does not). 0x2D79-0x2D94 Currently ... YES (it does). 0x2D9D-0x2DB8 Enter "Y" to set to Yes, 0x2DBD-0x2DD7 "N" to set to No, 0x2DDC-0x2E02 to leave unchanged. 0x2E0F-0x2E16 0x2E28-0x2E40 Now ... NO (it does not). 0x2E48-0x2E5D Now ... YES (it does). 0x2E81-0x2E8C Now ... YES. 0x2EAC-0x2EB6 Now ... NO. 0x2F88-0x2FB8 Problem Solving Guidelines (optional) 0x3026-0x3044 Enter "C" to specify codes, 0x3049-0x3065 "N" to set to null, 0x306A-0x3090 to leave unchanged. 0x3095-0x309D 0x30FB-0x3138 Patching will be allowed as a single key-board character other 0x313D-0x3173 than the characters 0-9 which will have the same value. 0x3178-0x31AE Certain control sequences i.e ESC can be typed as such. 0x31B3-0x31E8 To enter a hexidecimal number i.e 1b a "h" must follow 0x31ED-0x31F7 the number. 0x31FC-0x3234 The "control" key may also be used to get the hexadecimal 0x3239-0x3270 value of a control function, eg when "control" key and A 0x3275-0x32AE A are pressed together, 1h is entered and ^A is displayed. 0x32B7-0x32D0 Enter the required value? 0x32D9-0x32F1 The hexadecimal value is 0x32FB-0x3312 Enter "C" to change, 0x3317-0x333C to leave unchanged. 0x3349-0x3350 0x3378-0x3398 Current function code sequence : 0x33AF-0x33B3 null 0x33C5-0x33E9 Your function code sequence is now : 0x3400-0x3404 null 0x3454 Empty space. 0x3459-0x346B There was an error 0x3477-0x3485 opening a file. 0x3493-0x34A8 reading the disk file. 0x34B6-0x34DC because a bad file name was being used. 0x34EA-0x3505 trying to create a new file. 0x3513-0x353D the disk is full. Please delete some files. 0x354B-0x355D selecting the data. 0x356B-0x3583 while writing to the file 0x35A5-0x35DD A value may be input either as a hexadecimal number (with 0x35E2-0x361A a "H" appended), a decimal number, or an ASCII character. 0x361F-0x3657 The "control" key may also be used to get the hexadecimal 0x365C-0x3693 value of a control function, eg when "control" key and A 0x3698-0x363CF are pressed together, 1h is entered and ^A is displayed. 0x36D8-0x3708 To leave a value unchanged, hit the key. 0x370D-0x373E To terminate the sequence, hit the period (.) key. 0x3743 Empty space. 0x3748-0x3779 The maximum number of entries which will be stored 0x377C-0x377F is 0x3796-0x37A4 Current New 0x37A9-0x37B9 Value Value 0x37D9-0x37E1 Empty spaces. 0x37F7-0x3803 Empty spaces. 0x3816 Empty space. 0x381A-0x3825 (unchanged) 0x386E-0x387D is this correct? 0x3880-0x3897 or Y to retain? 0x389E-0x38AC retain 0x38B4-0x38BB Y retain 0x38D3-0x3905 warning.....you will now overwrite this patch, type 0x390A-0x393D in all characters displayed above if you require the 0x3942-0x3976 patch to remain ..... will uninstall at this 0x397B-0x397F point 0x39B3-0x39CA Enter "C" to change, 0x39CF-0x39F5 to leave unchanged. 0x3A02-0x3A09 0x3A3B-0x3A49 Contents now : 0x3A69-0x3A7E Enter new value : 0x3AA2-0x3AB0 Contents now : 0x3ADA-0x3AF8 address must be 100h or greater 0x3AFE-0x3B09 confirm Y/N? 0x3B27-0x3B4A change the printer characteristics 0x3B57-0x3B6C (not available yet) 0x3BE7-0x3C12 ***** MENU OF WORDSTAR FEATURES ***** 0x3C17 Empty space. 0x3C1C-0x3C57 If you want to change any of WORDSTARS features that are not 0x3C5C-0x3C92 listed on this menu, you will have to purchace WORDSTAR 0x3C97-0x3CD0 Customization Notes through your dealer and use the Custom 0x3CD5-0x3D0D Modification of WORDSTAR option on the installation Menu. 0x3D12 Empty space. 0x3D17-0x3D2C A Initial help level. 0x3D31-0x3D49 B Decimal tab character. 0x3D4E-0x3D62 C Non-document mode. 0x3D67-0x3D90 D Initial no-file menu directory display. 0x3D95-0x3DAD E Initial insert toggle. 0x3DB2-0x3DC9 F Justification toggle. 0x3DCE-0x3DE3 G Hyphen-help toggle. 0x3DE8-0x3E05 H Omit page numbering toggle. 0x3E0A-0x3E26 X Exit to INSTALLATION menu. 0x3E2B Empty space. 0x3E30-0x3E67 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/F/G/H/X). 0x3E74-0x3E89 A Initial help level. 0x3EF1-0x3F05 Initial help level. 0x3F0E-0x3F2D Initial help level is currently 0x3F47-0x3F61 Set the default help level. 0x3F64 Empty space. 0x3F67-0x3F76 A Help level 3. 0x3F79-0x3FA0 All menus and explanations displayed. 0x3FA3 Empty space. 0x3FB2-0x3FC0 Help level 2. 0x3FC3-0x3FF9 Main editing menu (1-character commands) suppressed. 0x3FFC Empty space. 0x400A-0x4019 C Help level 1. 0x401C-0x4052 Prefix menus (2-character commands) also suppressed. 0x4055 Empty space. 0x4063-0x4072 D Help level 0. 0x4075-0x409C Command explanations also suppressed. 0x409F Empty space. 0x40A2 Empty space. 0x40A5-0x40D2 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x40D5-0x40FF to leave unchanged. 0x4116-0x4127 Help level is now 0x4145-0x415D B Decimal tab character. 0x41CD-0x41E3 Decimal tab character. 0x41F3-0x41FE Currently a 0x420A-0x4213 comma (,) 0x4219-0x4223 period (.) 0x4226-0x4245 is used to terminate the decimal 0x424A-0x427D tab feature. For European notation, use a comma (,). 0x4282 Empty space. 0x4289-0x42A9 Decimal point character is now a 0x42B5-0x42BE comma (,). 0x42C6-0x42D0 period (.). 0x42D5-0x4302 A A period (.) is used for the decimal point. 0x4318-0x4343 Decimal point character is now a period (.). 0x4348-0x4374 B A comma (,) is used for the decimal point. 0x4377 Empty space. 0x437B-0x43A2 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B), 0x43A5-0x43CE to leave unchanged. 0x43DC-0x4406 Decimal point character is now a comma (,). 0x441F-0x4433 C Non-document mode. 0x449B-0x44AE Non-document mode. 0x44BB-0x44ED Set WORDSTAR to use non-document ("N") rather than 0x44F2-0x4524 document ("D") mode when a filename is entered when 0x4529-0x453A starting WORDSTAR. 0x454F-0x4563 Non-document mode is 0x4574-0x459D D Initial no-file menu directory display. 0x4605-0x462D Initial no-file menu directory display. 0x463A-0x466F Displays the directory of the logged disk drive at the 0x4674-0x4689 WORDSTAR no-file menu. 0x469E-0x46B2 Directory display is 0x46C3-0x46DB E Initial insert toggle. 0x4743-0x475B Initial insert toggle. 0x4768-0x4792 This sets WORDSTAR to start in insert mode. 0x47A7-0x47B5 Insert mode is 0x47C6-0x47DD F Justification toggle. 0x4846-0x485A Justification toggle. 0x4867-0x4897 This sets WORDSTAR to start with justification on 0x48AC-0x48BC Justification is 0x48CD-0x48E2 G Hyphen-help toggle. 0x494A-0x495E Hyphen-help toggle. 0x496B-0x499A This sets WORDSTAR to start with hyphen-help on. 0x49AD-0x49BB Hyphen-help is 0x49CC-0x49E9 H Omit page numbering toggle. 0x4A51-0x4A6D Omit page numbering toggle. 0x4A7A-0x4AAC This sets WORDSTAR to start without page numbering. 0x4AC1-0x4AD7 Omit page numbering is 0x4AE8-0x4B04 X Exit to INSTALLATION menu. 0x4B38-0x4B44 currently ON. 0x4B54-0x4B61 currently OFF. 0x4B6E Empty space. 0x4B71-0x4B88 A Feature initially ON. 0x4B9E-0x4BB6 B Feature initially OFF. 0x4BB9 Empty space. 0x4BBC-0x4BE5 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B), 0x4BE8-0x4C12 to leave unchanged. 0x4C3A-0x4C44 Now ... ON. 0x4C4C-0x4C57 Now ... OFF. 0x4C95-0x4CC0 Custom Modification routine 0x4CC5 Empty space. 0x4CCA-0x4D07 This routine asks for the starting address of the locations 0x4D0C-0x4D46 you wish to change. If you are using hexadecimal addresses, 0x4D4B-0x4D64 remember to append a "H". 0x4D69-0x4DA6 A value may be input either as a hexadecimal number (with a 0x4DAB-0x4DE1 "H" appended), a decimal number, or an ASCII character. 0x4DE6-0x4E21 The "control" key may also be used to get the hexadecimal 0x4E26-0x4E61 value of a control function, eg when "control" key and A are 0x4E66-0x4E9A pressed together, 1h is entered, and ^A is displayed. 0x4EA3-0x4ED6 To leave a value unchanged, hit the key. 0x4EDB-0x4F0E To terminate the changes, hit the period (.) key. 0x4F18-0x4F1F 0x4F39 Empty space. 0x4F3E-0x4F66 Enter "X" to exit the change routine, 0x4F6B-0x4F8A to continue. 0x4F96-0x4F82 Enter starting address : 0x4FD0-0x5002 *** INVALID *** Address not in user-patchable area. 0x5007-0x5039 Beginning of user-patchable area : 0x5045-0x5077 End of user-patchable area : 0x50CB Empty space. 0x50CB Empty space. 0x50CE-0x50DA and the next 0x50E0-0x50EA characters 0x5143-0x516D Is this the address you require (Y/N)? 0x51A2-0x51BE address current new 0x51C3-0x51E1 value value 0x524D-0x5253 Empty spaces. 0x5266-0x5270 Empty spaces. 0x527E-0x5296 Empty spaces. 0x52A9 Empty space. 0x52AD-0x52B8 (unchanged) 0x52ED-0x531C the existing code for new installation WORDSTAR 0x5371-0x53A8 You are going to install WORDSTAR 3.21 (12 Aug 82) for 0x53AD-0x53DF your equipment and needs. The WORDSTAR program is 0x53E4-0x53FA normally contained in 0x5400-0x5415 If your WORDSTAR has 0x541A-0x5455 a different name, enter it below, otherwise press . 0x545F-0x5465 WSU.CMD file. WSU.CMD 0x5474-0x54A0 Name of file to install, or for 0x54A6 Empty space. 0x54C3-0x54ED *** INVALID file name. Please re-enter. *** 0x550C-0x552D *** ERROR *** File does not exist. 0x5550 Empty space. 0x555E-0x5597 *** ERROR *** This version of WORDSTAR cannot be installed 0x559C-0x55C7 using this version of INSTALL. 0x55D4-0x55F1 Enter "X" to exit INSTALL, 0x55F6-0x5629 to continue (re-enter filename). 0x562E-0x5635 0x56A6-0x56CF You are returning to the operating system. 0x56EE-0x5703 File to install is : 0x570D-0x5712 WS.CMD file. WS.CMD 0x5721-0x5759 When you are finished running this program you will have 0x575E-0x5794 an installed version of WORDSTAR in a new file called 0x5799 Empty space. 0x579E-0x57CC on the logged disk drive. If you wish to name 0x57D1-0x580A the file something else, enter the name below, otherwise 0x580F-0x5844 press . To change the name, enter up to eight 0x5849-0x5882 letters or numbers. The extension .CMD will automatically 0x5887-0x5890 be added. 0x5895 Empty space. 0x589B-0x58A0 WS.CMD file. WS.CMD 0x58A7-0x58A8 WS 0x58AC-0x58AF .CMD 0x58B2-0x58EA Name of file for installed WORDSTAR, or for 0x58F0 Empty space. 0x590D-0x5937 *** INVALID file name. Please re-enter. *** 0x594D-0x594F CMD 0x5959-0x595B $$$ 0x5963-0x5984 File for installed WORDSTAR is : 0x5997 Empty space. 0x5999 Empty space. 0x599E-0x59D2 *** CAUTION *** This file already exists. If you make 0x59D7-0x5A0D changes during this INSTALL session and 0x5A12-0x5A46 save these changes you will overwrite 0x5A4B-0x5A64 this file 0x5A69 Empty space. 0x5A81-0x5A9D You are installing the file 0x5AA2-0x5AB4 , and producing the 0x5AB9-0x5ABE file 0x5B3B-0x5B57 INSTALL is copying the file 0x5B61 Empty space. 0x5B66-0x5B72 PLEASE WAIT. 0x5BAE-0x5BB6 Empty spaces. 0x5C58-0x5C6F Terminal is currently : 0x5C7E-0x5CA7 ***** STANDARD TERMINAL TYPES ***** 0x5CAA Empty space. 0x5CAD-0x5CD8 Select the letter of your terminal from the 0x5CDB-0x5CFD list provided below. This is menu 0x5DF7-0x5E0D Printer is currently : 0x5E1C-0x5E44 ***** STANDARD PRINTER TYPES ***** 0x5E47 Empty space. 0x5E4A-0x5E79 Select the letter of your printer from the list 0x5E7C-0x5E8B provided below. 0x5FF1-0x6017 Communications protocol is currently : 0x603D-0x604A No protocol. 0x6052-0x6066 "ETX/ACK" protocol. 0x606E-0x6085 "X-ON/X-OFF" protocol. 0x608E-0x60BC ***** COMMUNICATIONS PROTOCOL MENU ***** 0x60BF Empty space. 0x60C2 Empty space. 0x60C5-0x6100 Some printers require a communications protocol to regulate 0x6103-0x613C the flow of information from the computer to the printer. 0x613F-0x6176 If you do not know whether you need one or not, see the 0x6179-0x618E Installation Manual. 0x61B4-0x61D5 No communications protocol 0x61E4-0x6205 "ETX/ACK" protocol 0x6214-0x6235 "X-ON/X-OFF" protocol 0x6244-0x6276 A NONE required (or handled outside of WORDSTAR). 0x6292-0x62B3 No communications protocol 0x62BE-0x62D4 B "ETX/ACK" Protocol. 0x62F0-0x6311 "ETX/ACK" protocol 0x631C-0x6335 C "X-ON/X-OFF" Protocol. 0x6338 Empty space. 0x633B Empty space. 0x633E-0x6369 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C), 0x636C-0x6396 to leave unchanged. 0x63B2-0x63D3 "X-ON/X-OFF" protocol 0x63E7-0x6407 Communications protocol is now : 0x641C-0x6433 "X-ON/X-OFF" Protocol. 0x643B-0x6448 No protocol. 0x6450-0x6464 "ETX/ACK" Protocol. 0x6504-0x6519 Driver is currently : 0x6540-0x6557 Primary "List" device. 0x655F-0x6578 Secondary "List" device. 0x6580-0x65A9 Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports). 0x65B1-0x65D4 User-installed driver subroutines. 0x65DD-0x65FA ***** DRIVER MENU ***** 0x65FD Empty space. 0x6600 Empty space. 0x6603-0x663A In order for WORDSTAR to work with the printer you must 0x663D-0x6674 select a printer driver which is the part of a program 0x6677-0x66AF that sends information to the printer. If you know what 0x66B2-0x66E9 kind of printer driver you need, just select the proper 0x66EC-0x6724 letter. If you do not know, see the Installation Manual. 0x6727 Empty space. 0x672A-0x675E (With no protocol, the usual driver selection is A.) 0x678D-0x67AE Primary "List" device 0x67BD-0x67DE Secondary "List" device 0x67ED-0x680E Direct I/O to 8-bit port driver 0x681D-0x683E User-installed driver subroutines 0x684D-0x6877 A Operating system primary "List" device. 0x6893-0x68B4 Primary "List" device 0x68BF-0x68F7 B Operating system secondary "List" device. (CP/M only) 0x6913-0x6934 Secondary "List" device 0x693F-0x695B C Direct I/O to 8-bit port. 0x6977-0x6998 Direct I/O to 8-bit port driver 0x69A3-0x69C8 D User-installed driver subroutines. 0x69CB Empty space. 0x69CE Empty space. 0x69D1-0x69FE Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x6A01-0x6A2B to leave unchanged. 0x6A3F-0x6A60 User-installed driver subroutines 0x6A74-0x6A84 Driver is now : 0x6AA2-0x6AC4 User-installed driver subroutines. 0x6AD1-0x6B06 See the Installation manual for details on coding and 0x6B0B-0x6B44 installing your custom printer busy test, printer output, 0x6B49-0x6B64 and printer input routines. 0x6B69-0x6BA1 (The input routine is needed only when a communications 0x6BA6-0x6BBA protocol is in use.) 0x6BC2-0x6BD9 Primary "List" device. 0x6BE6-0x6C1B In most systems this is a "logical" device which must 0x6C20-0x6C57 be assigned to a "physical" device with the system file 0x6C5C-0x6C87 status utility before WORDSTAR is invoked. 0x6C8F-0x6CA8 Secondary "List" device. 0x6CB5-0x6CE6 The secondary "List" device must be assigned to a 0x6CEB-0x6CFE "physical" device. 0x6D2D-0x6D4D "Physical" device is currently: 0x6D7C-0x6D81 TTY. 0x6D89-0x6D8E CRT. 0x6D96-0x6D9B BAT. 0x6DA3-0x6DA8 UC1. 0x6DB5-0x6DE8 Which of the four "physical" devices would you like 0x6DEB-0x6E11 to use as the secondary "List" device? 0x6E24-0x6E3C A TTY - console printer 0x6E4F-0x6E62 B CRT - CRT device 0x6E75-0x6E88 C BAT - batch mode 0x6E9B-0x6EBF D UC1 - user-defined console device 0x6EC2 Empty space. 0x6EC5 Empty space. 0x6EC8-0x6EF5 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x6EF8-0x6F22 to leave unchanged. 0x6F3E-0x6F59 "Physical" device is now : 0x6F77-0x6F79 UC1 0x6F82-0x6F84 TTY 0x6F8D-0x6F8F CRT 0x6F98-0x6F9A BAT 0x6FB6-0x6FDF Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports). 0x6FEC-0x6FF8 Port Driver. 0x7005-0x7038 The port driver directly accesses hardware port(s) 0x703D-0x7071 to control the printer. This driver is normally used 0x7076-0x70AC with serial printers and a protocol. As hardware ports 0x70B1-0x70E4 are very non-standard with respect to location and 0x70E9-0x7123 status information, you have to provide data in order that 0x7128-0x714C WORDSTAR can modify the port driver. 0x7168-0x7184 Output port information. 0x7189 Empty space. 0x718E-0x71C4 The port numbers may be input either as a hexadecimal 0x71C9-0x71FA number (with a "H" appended) or a decimal number. 0x7216-0x723A Your OUTPUT port number is currently 0x7249-0x7260 Enter "C" to change, 0x7265-0x728B to leave unchanged. 0x7290-0x7297 0x72C6-0x72E9 What is the OUTPUT port number? 0x72F2-0x7310 Your OUTPUT port number is now 0x7341-0x736C Your OUTPUT STATUS port number is currently 0x737B-0x7392 Enter "C" to change, 0x7397-0x73BD to leave unchanged. 0x73C2-0x73C9 0x73F8-0x7422 What is the OUTPUT STATUS port number? 0x742B-0x7450 Your OUTPUT STATUS port number is now 0x7481-0x74B9 What is the hexadecimal representation of the bit(s) that 0x74BE-0x74F2 change at the OUTPUT STATUS port when the OUTPUT port 0x74F7-0x7525 becomes ready to accept a character for OUTPUT? 0x752E-0x7543 Your current value is 0x7553-0x756A Enter "C" to change, 0x756F-0x7595 to leave unchanged. 0x759A-0x75A1 0x75D0-0x75EA What is the new value? 0x75F3-0x7604 This value is now 0x7636-0x766E What is the hexadecimal representation of the bit(s) that 0x7673-0x76AE change from 0 to 1 at the OUTPUT STATUS port when the OUTPUT 0x76B3-0x76E6 port becomes ready to accept a character for OUTPUT? 0x76EF-0x7704 Your current value is 0x7714-0x772B Enter "C" to change, 0x7730-0x7756 to leave unchanged. 0x775B-0x7762 0x7791-0x77AB What is the new value? 0x77B4-0x77C5 This value is now 0x7804-0x781F Input port information. 0x783B-0x785E Your INPUT port number is currently 0x786D-0x7884 Enter "C" to change, 0x7889-0x78AF to leave unchanged. 0x78B4-0x78BB 0x78EA-0x790C What is the INPUT port number? 0x7915-0x7932 Your INPUT port number is now 0x7963-0x798D Your INPUT STATUS port number is currently 0x799C-0x79B3 Enter "C" to change, 0x79B8-0x79DE to leave unchanged. 0x79E3-0x79EA 0x7A19-0x7A42 What is the INPUT STATUS port number? 0x7A4B-0x7A6F Your INPUT STATUS port number is now 0x7AA0-0x7AD8 What is the hexadecimal representation of the bit(s) that 0x7ADD-0x7B17 change at the INPUT STATUS port when the INPUT port becomes 0x7B1C-0x7B41 ready to accept a character for INPUT? 0x7B4A-0x7B5F Your current value is 0x7B6F-0x7B86 Enter "C" to change, 0x7B8B-0x7BB1 to leave unchanged. 0x7BB6-0x7BBD 0x7BEC-0x7C06 What is the new value? 0x7C0F-0x7C20 This value is now 0x7C52-0x7C8A What is the hexadecimal representation of the bit(s) that 0x7C8F-0x7CC8 change from 0 to 1 at the INPUT STATUS port when the INPUT 0x7CCD-0x7CFF port becomes ready to accept a character for INPUT? 0x7D08-0x7D1D Your current value is 0x7D2D-0x7D44 Enter "C" to change, 0x7D49-0x7D6F to leave unchanged. 0x7D74-0x7D7B 0x7DAA-0x7DC4 What is the new value? 0x7DCD-0x7DDE This value is now 0x7E16-0x7E49 You have chosen the "List" device with a protocol. 0x7E4E-0x7E7E Using the Change Data option of INSTALL you must 0x7E83-0x7EAD insert a printer character input routine. 0x7EB2-0x7EDB See the Installation manual for details. 0x7F07-0x7F17 ADDS Regent 20/25 0x7F25-0x7F26 Empty spaces. 0x7F37-0x7F47 ADDS Regent 40/60 0x7F55-0x7F56 Empty spaces. 0x7F6B-0x7F78 ADDS Viewpoint 0x7F89-0x7F8A Empty spaces. 0x7F9D-0x7FB7 Beehive 150 / Cromemco 3100 0x7FC5-0x7FC6 Empty spaces. 0x7FD5-0x7FE4 Compucolor 8001G 0x800D-0x801A Hazeltine 1420 0x803F-0x8062 The AUTO LF switch (under the little 0x8064-0x8088 cover above the keyboard) must be OFF 0x808A-0x809E for proper operation. 0x80A4-0x80B1 Hazeltine 1500 0x80D6-0x80F9 The AUTO LF switch (under the little 0x80FB-0x811F cover above the keyboard) must be OFF 0x8121-0x8135 for proper operation. 0x813B-0x814D Heath/Zenith H89/19 0x8175-0x818C Hewlett-Packard 2621 A/P 0x81B7-0x81BE IBM 3101 0x81CC-0x81CD Empty spaces. 0x81DC-0x81E8 Infoton I-100 0x81F6-0x81F7 Empty spaces. 0x820E-0x8220 Lear Siegler ADM-31 0x8230-0x8231 Empty spaces. 0x824A-0x825C Lear Siegler ADM-3A 0x826A-0x826B Empty spaces. 0x8273-0x8294 Make sure the AUTO NEW LINE switch 0x8296-0x82B8 (under the little cover next to the 0x82BA-0x82CA keyboard) is off. 0x82D0-0x82DE MicroTerm ACT V 0x82FF-0x830E MicroTerm ACT-IV 0x832E-0x8346 Perkin-Elmer (Bantam) 550 0x8368-0x8377 Soroc IQ-120/140 0x8385-0x8386 Empty spaces. 0x839B-0x83A7 TEC Model 571 0x83B5-0x83B6 Empty spaces. 0x83C4-0x83E8 Make sure the AUTO ROLL UP, ROLL DOWN 0x83EA-0x8410 and AUTO LINE FEED switches are off for 0x8412-0x842B proper WordStar operation. 0x8431-0x8441 TeleVideo 912/920 0x8457-0x8458 Empty spaces. 0x846D-0x8479 TeleVideo 950 0x848F-0x8490 Empty spaces. 0x84A9-0x84B2 Visual 200 0x84C0-0x84C1 Empty spaces. 0x84DB-0x84F2 "Half line feed" printer 0x8527-0x8562 This choice is for printers that can advance in half- 0x8564-0x859F line units but cannot roll carriage return upward, such as 0x85A1-0x85C5 a Selectric with a half-line ratchet. 0x85C7-0x8602 Use of this choice causes subscripts and superscripts 0x8604-0x863F to be printed offset by half a line. Backspacing is also 0x8641-0x867C assumed. Patching of control sequences may be necessary to 0x867E-0x86B9 tailor this choice to your printer. 0x86BB-0x86CE Backspacing Teletype 0x86FF-0x873A This selection can be used for any printer that is capable 0x873C-0x8777 of backspacing. Make sure and AUTO LF switch if OFF, and the 0x8779-0x87B4 driver you are using does not strip or add special 0x87B6-0x87E5 characters to what is being sent to the printer. 0x87EA-0x87FB C. Itoh/Starwriter 0x8841-0x887C The serial version of this printer should be inter- 0x887E-0x88B9 faced at 1200 baud, otherwise printout will be very slow. 0x88BB-0x88F6 To prevent buffer overflow at 1200 baud, specify ETX/ACK 0x88F8-0x8911 protocol at the next menu. 0x8913-0x8947 Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF. 0x894B-0x895E Diablo 1610/1620/630 0x89A6 Empty space. 0x89B0-0x89EB The serial version of this printer should be inter- 0x89ED-0x8A28 faced at 1200 baud, otherwise printout will be very slow. 0x8A2A-0x8A65 To prevent buffer overflow at 1200 baud, specify EXT/ACK 0x8A67-0x8AA2 protocol at the next menu. 0x8AA4-0x8AD8 Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF. 0x8ADC-0x8AEF Diablo 1640/1650/630 0x8B40-0x8B7B The serial version of this printer should be inter- 0x8B7D-0x8BB8 faced at 1200 baud, otherwise printout will be very slow. 0x8BBA-0x8BF5 To prevent buffer overflow at 1200 baud, specify ETX/ACK 0x8BF7-0x8C10 protocol at the next menu. 0x8C12-0x8C46 Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF. 0x8C4A-0x8C5F NEC Spinwriter 5510/20 0x8C9E Empty space. 0x8CA8-0x8CE3 The serial version of this printer should be inter- 0x8CE5-0x8D20 faced at 1200 baud, otherwise printout will be very slow. 0x8D22-0x8D5D To prevent buffer overflow at 1200 baud, specify ETX/ACK 0x8D5F-0x8D78 protocol at the next menu. 0x8D7A-0x8DAE Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF. 0x8DB0-0x8DEB IF you have Model 5515 or 5525 install for Diablo 1610. 0x8DEE-0x8DFA Qume Sprint 5 0x8E32 Empty space. 0x8E3C Empty space. 0x8E40-0x8E7B The serial version of this printer should be inter- 0x8E7D-0x8EB8 faced at 1200 baud, otherwise printout will be very slow. 0x8EBA-0x8EF5 To prevent buffer overflow at 1200 baud, specify ETX/ACK 0x8EF7-0x8F10 protocol at the next menu. 0x8F12-0x8F46 Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF. 0x8F4A-0x8F53 TI 810/820 0x8F83-0x8FB2 Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF. 0x8FBA-0x8FCE Teletype-like printer 0x8FFE-0x9033 This selection will drive almost any printer. The 0x9035-0x906B printer must be capable of responding to ASCII printing 0x906D-909C characters, carriage return, and line feed only. 0x909E-0x90D2 Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF. 0x90D7-0x90E7 Xerox 1700 series 0x9127 Empty space. 0x9138-0x9173 The serial version of this printer should be inter- 0x9175-0x91B0 faced at 1200 baud, otherwise printout will be very slow. 0x91B2-0x91ED To prevent buffer overflow at 1200 baud, specify ETX/ACK 0x91EF-0x9208 protocol at the next menu. 0x920A-0x923E Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF.